Toujours
by Vicki09
Summary: Hommage à Alan Rickman. Cela fait maintenant un an que tu n'es plus là... Severus Snape passe journée habituelle à Poudlard. Mais ce soir-là, une chose inhabituelle va se produire. OS et petit Lemon


**Titre:** Toujours

 **Auteur :** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer :** Bon, comme tout le monde s'en doute, le monde de Harry Potter, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartient pas.

 **Rating:** Un léger M mais sinon T

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic l'année dernière pour rendre un hommage, à ma manière, à Alan Rickman. Mais, comme j'écris assez lentement, je me la suis gardée dans la manche pour la publier aujourd'hui. Sinon, c'est ma première fic sur le monde de Harry Potter (bien que j'ai pas mal d'autres idée de fic depuis bien plus longtemps). Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je dédis cet fic à Alan Rickman qui restera toujours dans nos cœurs.

Très bonne lecture à vous !

 **PS:** J'ai enfin corrigé toutes mes fautes ! Wouhouuuu !

* * *

Toujours

Il n'y avait rien de différent dans cette journée. C'en était une comme les autres, du moins... C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Comme chaque matin, Severus Snape s'était levé à six heure trente. Il avait éteint son réveil que projetait sa baguette et il avait regardé la place vide dans son lit, à côté de lui, espérant qu'elle ne le soit plus.

Comme chaque matin à six heure trente-cinq, ses lourds rideaux verts s'étaient doucement ouverts, laissant les premières lueurs du jour entrer.

Ainsi, comme chaque matin, les appartements de Severus se réveillaient doucement. La chambre à coucher était grande et spacieuse. Un majestueux lit à baldaquin trônait entre les deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Les draps étaient d'un vert sombre – semblables aux rideaux – avec de magnifiques brodures argentées. Face au grand lit se trouvait une énorme armoire en chêne brut dans lequel étaient imagés les grands moments de la vie de Salazar Serpentard. La sculpture était d'une telle finesse qu'on ne pouvait qu'être absorbé par sa contemplation. Une commode assortie était placé au milieu du mur adjacent. Au-dessus de celle-ci, un imposant miroir agrandissait la pièce. Ses bordures d'argent ondulaient telles le serpent se mordant la queue qu'elles représentaient. Un moelleux tapis vert, posé sur le parquet en bois de hêtre, terminait la décoration de la pièce.

En clair, tout dans ses appartements montrait que le propriétaire des lieux n'était nul autre que le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Comme chaque matin, le-dit directeur se leva, caressa de ses pieds son superbe tapis et regarda par l'une de ses fenêtre les rayons du soleil refléter sur le sublime lac de l'école. Habitant dans les sous-sols, le parquet de la pièce était légèrement en-dessous du niveau de l'eau du lac. Cela donnait une impression de pouvoir marcher sur le lac. Severus adorait cette vue et, pour rien au monde, il ne l'échangerait avec l'un des appartements dans ces stupides tours. Il observa deux strangulots qui s'amusaient à la surface de l'eau, puis il se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes que possédait la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la somptueuse salle de bain.

Celle-ci était tout aussi spacieuse que la chambre. Au fond se trouvait une luxueuse baignoire en marbre incrustée dans le sol. À sa gauche, une grande douche à l'italienne cloisonnée par de simples vitres transparentes faisait le coin de la pièce. Près de la porte, à droite, étaient situés les toilettes en porcelaine. En face, une immense vasque en marbre noir surplombée d'un miroir tout aussi long finalisait l'ameublement de la salle d'eau. Tous les robinets de la pièce représentaient un serpent argenté. Et, malgré ce qu'un bon nombre de personne pouvait croire, la salle de bain possédait une quantité incroyable de produit et de potion de beauté. Il y en avait absolument partout ! Que ce soit sur le rebord de la baignoire, dans la douche ou encore sur le lavabo, rien n'était épargné ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas deux potions identiques ! Les flacons pouvaient être grands, petits, gros, fins ou long et leur contenu était tout aussi farfelu. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, des bi-colores et plus, des unies à pois, des visqueuses, des gluantes, des liquides et même des fumantes ! Seule une petite étiquette réussissait à préciser ce que contenait réellement les fioles. La salle d'eau était un magnifique bric-à-braque de couleur et d'odeur.

Le maître des potions, comme chaque matin à six heure quarante, se dévêtit de son magnifique kimono en soie bleue nuit et entra dans sa douche. Il n'en sorti que vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être lavé avec deux potions différentes et en avoir mis six sur ses cheveux – dont une fumante.

Severus enfila son doux peignoir blanc et, comme chaque matin à sept heure cinq, s'installa devant son miroir. Il enchanta sa brosse pour qu'elle le coiffe pendant qu'il se mettait une potion rouge à pois vert sur le visage. Il se sécha les cheveux d'un simple coup de baguette et mis deux autres potions sur ses cheveux.

Comme chaque matin à sept heure vingt, Severus s'observait dans son miroir se trouvant parfait. Il avait à présent le teint légèrement blafard, des petites cernes sous les yeux qui faisaient croire qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et ses cheveux étaient propres mais paraissaient étrangement gras. En clair, il ressemblait à quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur qu'il ne fallait même pas essayer d'ennuyer à moins de se prendre toutes les foudres du grand méchant professeur de potion.

Le professeur Snape passa la main dans ses cheveux – geste qu'il s'accordait de faire seulement à cette heure de la journée – et retourna dans sa chambre afin de s'y vêtir.

Comme chaque matin à sept heure trente, Severus était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut de couleur sombre, le tout caché sous sa robe de sorcier noire. Il pouvait enfin affronter la terrible journée qu'allait lui faire passer la bande de zouave qui peuplait l'école.

Il arriva dans la grande salle, comme chaque matin à sept heure quarante. Il lança un regard glacial aux premiers élèves qu'il croisait et alla s'installer à sa place attitrée, soit le deuxième siège à droite du professeur Dumbledore.

Comme chaque matin, il fit un signe de tête au directeur pour le saluer, répondit par un grognement aux salutations des autres professeurs et ignora Flitwich et Hagrid qui étaient, comme toujours, trop jovials à son goût.

Comme chaque matin au petit-déjeuner, le professeur Snape but trois tasses de café noir et ne mangea qu'un toast et un mini bol de porridge. Il avait toujours eu très peu d'appétit.

À huit heure précise, comme chaque matin, il quitta la grande salle et retourna dans ses cachots afin d'y rejoindre sa salle de classe. Il fit apparaître un thermos de café fumant – remède contre l'imbécillité des zouaves –, vérifia que chaque paillasse était propre et que tous les chaudrons étaient en bon état et sécurisés pour que les merveilleux petits mioches puissent être responsables à cent pour cent de leurs catastrophes. Il prépara ensuite tous les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour la journée.

À huit heure trente tapante, comme chaque matin, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours, laissa entrer ses premières victimes et claqua la portes derrière eux. Il punirait tous ceux qui n'auraient rien que dix secondes de retard.

Comme en début de chaque cours, Severus rejoignit son bureau en lançant des regards assassins à tous les élèves qui osaient ne pas avoir les yeux baissés. Il lança de sa voix sèche un « Taisez-vous ! » et commença son cours sur la potion d'Aiguise-Méninge.

Comme chaque vendredi matin, Severus fit cours aux Poufsouffles et Griffondors de quatrième année puis aux Serdaigles et Griffondors de première année. Il pût ainsi retirer une centaine de point aux trois maisons confondus – dont la moitié aux Griffondors –, donner une dissertation de quatre pages minimum sur le Philtre Paix aux quatrièmes années et une sur la potion d'Enflure pour les premières années – alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de leur niveau – et, comme chaque vendredi matin, coller le petit Ward juste parce que c'était un petit Griffondor pas doué, incapable d'écraser des crochets de serpent correctement.

Comme chaque midi, notre cher professeur de potion se rendit à la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir enfin manger. En effet, ne presque rien manger le matin et devoir supporter deux fois d'affiler des saletés de Griffondors, eh bien, ça creusait !

Il s'installa donc à sa place habituelle et, comme chaque midi, ignora totalement ses collègues. Il se servit en viande et en légume et mangea en silence. Son repas, comme chaque jour, étaient de temps en temps interrompu par des regards noirs qu'il lançait à ces brailleurs de Griffondor.

Comme chaque jour, ce stupide Golden Boy était le centre de l'attention et, comme chaque jour, il faisait un boucan pas possible avec ses stupides amis. Severus le regardait d'un regard sévère. Il ne savait que se faire remarquer. Stupide Griffondor !

À treize heure, comme chaque début d'après-midi, il retourna dans ses cachots pour à nouveau préparer ses prochains cours. Ses sixièmes années arriveraient seulement dans une demis-heure, mais, comme chaque jour, il préférait s'avancer. Il inscrivit donc sur le tableau noir la recette du Philtre de Mort Vivante faisant exprès de mal écrire afin de mettre ses gentils élèves dans l'erreur. En effet, ces stupides véracrasses n'oseraient jamais lui demander ce qu'il avait écrit de peur de le froisser.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et, comme chaque d'après-midi, attendit ses petits élèves chéris.

Cinq minutes avant le début du cours, comme à chaque début de cours, un brouhaha insupportable retenti de derrière la porte d'entré. Il patienta un peu et, comme à chaque fois, se leva calmement, avança vers la porte tout aussi calmement, l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et dit d'une voix glaciale « C'est quoi ce raffut ?! Ne pouvez vous pas être plus civilisés qu'une bande de macaque devant des gnomes surexcités ?! Dix points en moins pour Griffondor et Poufsouffle ! »

Severus laissa ses élèves en pestant contre ce saleté de vendredi où il avait trois fois sur quatre des Griffondors. Il commença son cours après avoir précisé que le prochain qui ouvrirait la bouche sans autorisation se prendrait deux semaines de retenus.

Heureusement pour lui, comme chaque vendredi, son dernier cours était avec les Serpentards et Serdaigles de cinquième année. Enfin un peu de repos pour lui. Bien évidemment, comme à chaque cours avec les Serpentards, il rajouta une trentaine de point à sa maison.

C'est seulement à dix huit heure qu'il eu un peu de temps pour lui. Enfin... C'était un bien grand mot, car, comme chaque semaine avant la pleine lune, il devait préparer une gentille potion tue-loup pour un gentil professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et si il empoisonnait la potion pour une fois ? Naaaan ! Dumbledore lui tomberait dessus après.

Il prépara donc la potion, la mis à reposer – elle serait prête le lendemain midi – et, comme chaque soir à dix neuf heure trente, il rejoignit de nouveau la Grande Salle afin de prendre l'ultime repas de la journée.

Comme pour les repas précédents, le maître des potions ignora ses collègues. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher quelques bribes de conversation arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'est comme ça qu'il appris que le professeur Chourave – qui était à sa gauche – n'avait toujours pas reçu le dernier numéro de son magasine fétiche _Plantes dangereuses par delà le monde_. À sa droite la conversation n'était pas mieux ! Le professeur Flitwick était en train de vanter les capacités de Hermione Granger, cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à Septima Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie. Ce repas allait être long...Très long...

Comme chaque soir, Severus mangea en vitesse son repas pour pouvoir le plus vite possible fuir les conversations complètement futiles de ses collègues et rejoindre la tranquillité des ses appartements.

C'est donc seulement une demie-heure après être arrivé dans la salle du repas que, comme chaque soir, le directeur de la maison Serpentard retourna dans ses cachots.

Il entra dans son bureau qui était attenant à ses appartements privés. En effet, ceux-ci étaient reliés par une simple porte en bois de chêne qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Comme pour ses appartements, le bureau du professeur Snape était à son image. La pièce n'était pas très grande sans non plus être trop petite. C'était un petit dix-huit mètres carré largement suffisant pour un bureau. Il y avait près de la seconde porte, une seule et unique grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Devant celle-ci trônait un grand et magnifique bureau. Il était en bois de cerisier, les quatre pieds étaient sculptés afin de représenter quatre serpents grimpant sur le bureau, leur tête reposant aux coins de celui-ci et deux tiroirs fermés magiquement étaient placés dessous. Dessus, une pile de copie d'élève y était entassée et quelque plumes étaient rangées dans un pot près de l'encrier.

Deux seuls autres meubles comblaient le bureau : une bibliothèque, à gauche de la porte, où étaient rangés principalement des livres de potion et une armoire, à l'angle droit derrière son bureau, où y était entreposées toutes sortes d'ingrédient utiles aux potions. Severus était fier de sa « collection ». Certains de ses ingrédients étaient d'une telle rareté que pour tout l'or du monde, il ne les aurait pas vendu.

Pour les visiteurs, un simple fauteuil de couleur vert bouteille était placé face au bureau. Hors de question de faire comme les autres professeurs ! Avoir un confortable canapé, une table basse et servir le thé et les petits gâteaux... Et puis quoi encore ?! Non, lui, Severus Snape, vous faisait bien sentir qu'il espérait que vous déguerpissiez au plus vite.

Comme chaque soir, le professeur de potion s'assit à son bureau, prit la première feuille de la pile trônant sur son bureau et commença ses corrections.

Comme à chaque correction, les « T » allaient de bon cœur. Il ne mettait que rarement de « E » et jamais de « O ». Ah si ! À Draco Malefoy et... Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Nooooon… Un « E » était suffisant pour elle. Après tout, elle obtenait des « O » dans toutes les autres matières, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus !

Comme chaque vendredi soir, Severus travailla jusqu'à vingt-une heure trente. Heure à laquelle la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait et se refermait rapidement et discrètement.

Puis, comme chaque vendredi soir, un beau jeune homme au sourire ravageur apparaissait devant lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce sourire, Severus Snape craquait. Il y répondait par un petit sourire en coin, posait sa plume, se levait et se rendait dans sa chambre en passant par la porte du fond.

Comme chaque vendredi soir, le jeune homme suivit le maître des potions dans la chambre. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et il lui embrassa la nuque en murmurant un « Tu m'as manqué ». Snape sourit. Il se retourna et captura les lèvres du beau brun. Après un baiser passionné, il lui répondit, taquin : « Comme à chaque fois. »

Le jeune homme fit une petite moue boudeuse et répondit sur le même ton : « Non, cette fois-ci, c'est plus que d'habitude ! »

Severus, joueur, haussa les sourcils en se reculant et dit : « Ah bon ? Et jusqu'à quel point ? »

À ces mots, un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres du brun. Il retira sensuellement sa cape tout en disant disant langoureusement : « Jusqu'à ce point là... »

Les yeux du maître des potions s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était simplement magnifique. Son amant... Non ! Son superbe amant était, contrairement aux autres fois, complètement nu et surtout, il avait le membre déjà bien dur. Severus le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il était vraiment sublime...

« La vue vous plaît, professeur ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix terriblement sexy.

Severus en frissonna. Il adorait cette voix-là et son amant le savait. Un petit sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de son élève. D'une poigne ferme, il lui attrapa le membre.

Il relâcha doucement sa prise, commença à lui titiller le gland de son pouce et dit d'une voix autoritaire : « Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous met dans un état pareil, Monsieur Potter ? »

Le-dit Potter siffla de plaisir. Il s'affaissa, posant sa tête dans le cou de son professeur et commença à bouger lentement les hanches afin d'accentuer la délicieuse caresse sur son membre. Il murmura ensuite sensuellement à l'oreille de Severus : « Comprenez-moi, monsieur... Cela fait plus de trois jours que je n'attends qu'une chose : être dans cette chambre avec vous. Et j'ai été tellement impatient aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me toucher toute la journée. Et puis... »

Harry repoussa doucement son professeur, s'écartant ainsi de lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et il releva les jambes et les écarta au maximum. Il montrait ainsi toute son intimité à son professeur et surtout amant.

Severus l'admirait. Son cerveau avait complètement bugué. Il resta bouche bée pendant trois secondes puis, il se pinça, s'humecta les lèvres et reprit légèrement possession de ses esprits. Il se déshabilla entièrement et rejoignit Harry dans le grand lit.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite entre Harry et Severus, eh bien, c'est ce qu'il se passait chaque vendredi soir. Ils s'étreignaient, s'embrassaient, gémissaient... Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'endormirent ensuite dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

.oO°Oo.

 _« Couper ! Daniel, détends-toi un peu plus et, toi, Rupert, arrête de regarder la caméra ! Alan, c'était parfait. Mets-toi juste un peu plus de profil. C'est parti, on reprend ! Eeeeet action ! »_

 _Tout le plateau se remit au travail et se concentra sur les deux enfants et l'adulte._

…

 _Alan se préparait dans loge quand il entendit frapper à sa porte._

 _« Entrez » invita-t-il._

 _Joanne entra toute souriante. Elle lui demanda si elle ne le dérangeait pas et, après une réponse négative de l'acteur, elle s'assit sur la chaise près de celui-ci. Elle prit une inspiration et dit « Je voulais te parler de ton rôle. J'ai une révélation à te faire sur la suite de l'histoire et sur ton personnage. Mais tu ne dois surtout en parler à personne ! Ce que je vais te dire est un élément clé de mon intrigue et tu seras le seul, à part moi, à le savoir. En réalité, toutes les actions de Severus Snape ont un but bien précis. Depuis le premier tome, il ne fait que protéger Harry parce qu'il a toujours été amoureux de sa mère, Lily. »_

…

 _« Couper ! Alan ! Viens voir . »_

 _David tournait en rond, c'était la vingtième fois qu'il tournait la scène et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le gênait._

 _Alan, une fois arrivé, demanda : « Qu'y a t'il David ?_

 _\- Ce passage-là... Il me gêne. Soit plus froid, plus méprisant. Le professeur Snape les déteste et ce depuis toujours. Exprime-le plus !_

 _\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas._

 _\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?!_

 _\- Je connais tout de mon personnage. Joanne m'a fait plusieurs révélations et si je le jouait comme vous le souhaitez, ça irait à l'encontre de mon personnage._

 _\- Très... Très bien... Je comprends. »_

…

 _« Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?  
\- Pour lui ? s'écria Snape. Spero Patronum !  
De l'extrémité de sa baguette jaillit la biche argentée. Dumbledore la regarda s'éloigner et lorsque la lueur d'argent se fut évanouie, il se tourna à nouveau vers Snape, les yeux plein de larmes.  
\- Après tout ce temps ?  
\- Toujours, dit Snape. »_

…

 _Alan était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, sa famille et ses amis proches l'entourant. Les médecins l'avait prévenu le matin même. Son cancer arrivait à la fin et il ne passerait pas la nuit. C'était, pour lui, à la fois une sentence et une délivrance. Il passa la journée avec ses proches et lorsque le moment fut venu, il prononça une dernière phrase : « Quand j'aurais quatre-vingt ans et que je serais assis dans mon Rocking-chair... Je lirais Harry Potter. Et ma famille me dira « Après tout ce temps? » Et je leur dirais « Toujours. ». »_

 _Un bruit sourd vint du moniteur branché à l'homme malade. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de toutes les personnes présentes qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ses dernières paroles. Il n'était plus là. Il était parti. Parti vers un monde meilleur. Parti vers un monde magique._

.oO°Oo.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut et en poussant un cri aigu. Il était en nage et essoufflé. Harry, encore à moitié endormi, se frotta les yeux et demanda un peu inquiet : « Tout va bien mon cœur ? »

Severus se calma un peu. Il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il se rallongea, prit Harry dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. J'ai fait un rêve étrange...

\- Raconte-moi lui dit Harry en posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais un acteur et...

\- Un acteur ?! Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua sans méchanceté Harry.

\- Rooh ! J'ai pas choisi ! Et puis... C'était moi, sans être moi. Je n'étais pas Severus. Je m'appelais Alan et je jouais le rôle de Severus Snape.

Harry l'écouta attentivement en lui caressant le torse. Severus finit de raconter son rêve par un « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le Severus du livre était amoureux de ta mère !

\- Qu-Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry. C'est bon, tu débloques ! Je vais de ce pas te réserver une place à St Mangouste !

\- Arrête tes bêtises ! Répondit-il en lui mettant une pichenette sur le bout du nez.

\- D'accord j'arrête ! Mais... Tu as déjà été amoureux de ma mère ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu crois franchement que... Non !

Ils se chamaillèrent ensuite tendrement et finirent par se rendormir.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fanfic' vous aura plus !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ;)

Vicki09


End file.
